


Tutta colpa della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tenace [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sui personaggi su Haruka e Michiru.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Tenace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635370
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Michiru/Haruka: dita tra i capelli.

Come una famiglia

Haruka abbracciò Michiru da dietro e le posò il mento sulla spalla, posandole dei baci delicati sul collo sottile.

Con una mano continuava a stringerla sotto i seni, mentre con l’altra le accarezzava i morbidi capelli ondulati.

“Adoro passarti le dita tra i capelli. Farlo mentre siamo solo noi, in intimità” le mormorò all’orecchio.

Nell’ambiente risuonava la melodia del violino suonato da Michiru, registrato su un compact disk. Il pavimento era disseminato di petali di rose rosse.

Michiru sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sono così felice che quest’anno possiamo festeggiare San Valentino senza temere l’attacco di qualche mostro” mormorò.

Haruka sussurrò: “Sempre che Hotaru non si svegli”.

Michiru sorrise.

[108].


	2. Insicurezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbnzygGMpdQ; (Mysterious Symphonic Music) - Forgotten Esoterism.  
> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 8. Capello in bocca.  
> What if.

Insicurezze

Haruka si chinò e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Michiru. Fece una smorfia e allontanò il suo viso, soffiando un paio di volte, arricciando il naso.

Michiru si voltò preoccupata e si sporse verso di lei.

“Cosa succede?” le domandò.

Haruka scrollò le spalle.

“Niente, mi è solo finito un tuo capello in bocca” rispose, sinceramente.

Michiru chinò il capo e sospirò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Scusa” mormorò. Serrò le gambe e si strinse le ginocchia con le mani.

Haruka corrugò la fronte.

< Da quando ho cercato di sedurre Usagi e lei ha tentato di ottenere le attenzioni di Mamoru, tutto tra noi si trasforma in tragedia.

Non avrei mai dovuto proporre quel piano. La mia missione dovrebbe essere in secondo piano rispetto all’amore che ci unisce.

Sono stata una tale stupida > pensò, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.

Si piegò e le posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Adoro i tuoi capelli. Soltanto che devono stare sulla tua testa e non nella mia bocca”.

Michiru le sorrise.

“Di te nella mia bocca vorrei altro” disse Haruka, facendole l’occhiolino.

Michiru arrossì.

“Idiota” borbottò.

< Ecco, così va meglio > pensò Haruka, accarezzandole la guancia. “Pessima battuta, te lo concedo” ammise.


	3. Delicato amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: 4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S04SZDCsWpc; Nightcore◢ ↬ King of the Clouds [Panic! At the disco].

Delicato amore

Haruka posò delicatamente Michiru sul letto. Quest’ultima le sorrise dolcemente, la sua vestaglia color panna si confondeva col bianco del lenzuolo sotto di lei.

“Non devi occuparti di me in tutto” sussurrò.

Haruka guardò la gamba sinistra dell’altra stretta dal gesso e sospirò. “Certo che mi devo occupare di te. Ho sempre amato le tue gambe, sono così lisce e meravigliose. Avrei dovuto proteggere un bene così prezioso”.

< Avrei dovuto dirle quanto ci tenevo. Dovrei dirglielo sempre > pensò.

Michiru piegò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi e voluminosi capelli verde-acqua. I suoi occhi brillavano riflettendo la luce soffusa che illuminava la stanza.

“Non è niente di grave, è una distorsione. Con te che m’impedisci di sforzarmi starò bene in poco tempo” la rassicurò.

Haruka ribatté: “Dovrei impedirti di stancarti troppo anche quando stai bene. Dovrei aiutarti di più, invece sono sempre fuori per seguire i miei hobby”. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e sospirò.

“Non essere troppo dura con te stessa” mormorò Michiru. Si sporse e le accarezzò il viso, scendendo col pollice sulle sue labbra. “Sei così preziosa per me”.

Haruka sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altra si sporgeva per baciarla.

< Io cerco di aiutarla, ma è sempre lei, alla fine, a salvare la mia anima > pensò.


End file.
